


Random Ryden idek anymore

by darknecessities



Category: Panic! at the Disco, story that isn’t even a thing yet oop
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Ryden, based on a story that’s not even a thing, it probably makes no sense, it’s fluffy though, i’m sorry this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknecessities/pseuds/darknecessities
Summary: Fluffy Ryden AU thingy, Brendon and Ryan kinda have magical powers I guess idk I’m sorry this is weird





	Random Ryden idek anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a mashup between Ryden and a story some of my friends are writing. It probably won’t completely make sense but it’s fluffy so here, have fluff. Also please don’t kill me if you disagree with my choice of who’s the sun and who’s the moon

“Bren! Can you help me with my tie?” I call through the bathroom door.

“Yeah, just a sec…” He steps out of the bathroom a moment later, running a hand through his perfectly styled hair, and damn. He looks absolutely stunning. I feel my cheeks heat up as my eyes run slowly over his sleek black and gold tux, studying the way it fits snugly on his body. But then I catch myself, stop, avert my gaze. Cast my eyes downwards. Study the patterns of stars on the rug instead.

“You look nice,” I mutter, walking over and handing my tie to him, my eyes focused his shoes.

“Uh, thanks… uh, so do you!” There’s a tinge of nervousness in his voice, and I look up. But he glances away immediately, rubbing his face and muttering something into his hand. What the hell? This boy is so confusing.

He glances back at me a few seconds later, a blank stare on his face as if he can’t remember what I’m standing here waiting for him to do. Then he realizes, and steps in to wrap the tie around my neck. The scent of his cologne reaches my nose, the honeysuckle scented one that somehow still manages to smell extremely manly, and my pulse quickens. 

His brows knit together with concentration as he begins to tie, and his tongue peeks out ever so slightly from between his lips. And my heart beats faster and faster, louder and louder, and he’s taking forever, can’t you be done already Bren? And my heart is beating louder still, pounding in my ears, and I’m willing it to shut up, shut up, shut up, but it’s not listening, is it? And his lips are right there, three inches away from mine, and oh, if I just leaned in a little closer, it would be so easy, wouldn’t it? And oh, I could just--

Brendon steps away, grinning and admiring his work, and I step away too, carding anxiously through my hair. It must be written all over my face, my infatuation with him.

But he just says, “Alright, you ready now?” and I nod, and he opens the door to our room, and I follow him through and out into the corridor, and he links his arm through mine, and my heart skips a beat.

“Your arm is cold,” he says, glancing up at me. 

I smile down at him and search for something to say. “Yeah, well, uh, I guess that’s what happens when you have moon powers...?” I finish lamely. 

But Bren laughs and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a single white daisy. “Here,” he says, tucking it into the front pocket of my blazer. “You need something fancy.” We stop walking and he grins up at me, his eyes twinkling, his whole face lit up. And I look back down at him, and my head is spinning, but I’m smiling just as wide.

“C’mon, Ry,” he says, tugging on my arm. We start walking again.

“Let’s go, Sunshine.”


End file.
